Skin
by Seddielover945
Summary: "He has to let her go, for the both of them." A different take on the Kalijah scene from 4x18. Oneshot.


**This is my first Katherine and Elijah story. I'm super excited for all of you to read it! This just sort of came to me and I feel like it's different for anything I've ever written. It has a certain feel to it, and I think I like it. **

He touches her skin, letting his fingers linger on her cheek for longer than they should. Her doe eyes slowly rise, her lips curving up at the edges.

He has to let her go, for the both of them.

Katherine nods, (she knows) offering him a watery smile as he presses his lips to the top of her forehead. "Elijah," She whispers, softly biting her bottom lip.

His eyes watch her closely, his hand rests on her jawline. He feels her grip his wrist, slowly putting pressure in her touch. "Katerina," He begins slowly.

She nods again, "I'm sorry," She whispers, "If there was any way I could take it back, if I could do better, I would."

"I know," Elijah replies, (he fights the tears that prickle in his eyes) "But you've changed, you're not the same girl you once were."

She shakes her head. shutting her eyes for a brief moment. "Thank you,"

"It's for the best," Elijah assures her, moving his fingers from her skin. He backs away, too scared if he touches her again, he won't be able to stop.

"For everything," Katherine addds onto her thank you, watching him as he moves away.

Elijah nods. "I hope you find the best," He bits his lip.

"Is there anything I can do?" She questions, hoping for an answer that will get him to stay.

"No," replies Elijah seriously, (it's the truth) "In a thousand years, I have found love, not once, but twice. Both times, I have honored it Katerina."

Katherine spins on her heel, too scared to look him in his eyes. (It's too much.) She hears him whisper her name. She turns her head, rasing her brows. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," He tells her honestly.

She presses her lips into a thin line, squeezing the object in her hand. She takes a breath, lifting her arm and laying the object in his hand. "Consider it a parting gift,"

Elijah opens his hand, starring at the red capsule that she had given him. "Are you sure?" He asks carefully.

Katherine nods, moving a lock of hair from her face. "I'm sure," She confrims, turning on her foot once more, and walking away.

Elijah watches her walk away, keeping himself grounded in his spot. She slowly disapeers into the night, walking at a humans pace, almost giving him the chance to change is mind.

He says her name softly, (so softly she barely hears him, but she does none the less) his lips almost stay closed.

She stops, dead in her tracks as she turns her body around to face him. "Yes?" She whispers, still taking in the distance between them.

Elijah blurs in front of her, watching her face when he stops.

She holds her purse tightly, (her heels are causing her feet to ache) parting her lips. "What are you doing?"

Elijah shakes his head, slowly taking her purse off her arm, and letting it fall to the ground. She looks at him questionably, her brows rise. "I'm not sure," The Orginal Vampire answers, his fingers moving over her cheekbone.

She lets him kiss her, (it starts softly at first) her hands move to his jacket. She hisses his name.

They stand under the street light, their figures shaping into one.

Katherine lets his jacket drop to the ground, his white shirt becomes wrinkled as she loosens his tie.

Elijah presses her up against the street pole as he pushes her jacket off of her shoulders, his hands fall under her top, his fingers brush her bare skin.

It happens so quickly Katherine barely has time to breathe, to think even. She tries to push the thought out of her mind that they were, (are) out in public.

She feels Elijah press his lips to the skin of her bare neck, his fangs slowly drop, pressing into her flesh. He drinks from her smootly, his hands rest on her shoulders. Her head drops onto his chest.

"It's okay," She whispers into his skin, she can hear his heart beat. It's so wild, so fast, and she has to take a moment to catch her breath.

Elijah pulls back from her, watching as fresh blood drips from her wound, he pulls his arm off of her, taking his hand, he wipes the blood from his mouth. Licking his lips, he presses them to the side of her face.

They stand under the light, (so close, she feels his breath) taking in each other's features. She memorizes his. (This could be last time they are this close.)

She feels his lips ghost hers, and then he pulls away, picking up his clothes, he dresses quickly.

She does the same while she watches him.

Neither one of them utter a word.

Wrapping her jacket back around herself, she smiles softly, already missing the feel of his skin against her own. Taking one last look at him, she bids him goodbye.

She knows it's the end, she _needs _to let him go.

After he's gone, she whispers a soft "I love you" into the night. Her words loose themselves in the air.

She knows he's not there to hear them.

"Goodbye Elijah," Katherine whispers again. Turning her head, she walks down the dimly lit street. The sound of her heels echo into the night.

**I have chills and my stomach hurts. I can literally feel the mood I just set between Katherine and Elijah and I'm not okay now. :(**

**Why do I do this to myself? **

**I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**XOXO, **

**Megan. **


End file.
